chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Collective
With a bloodied history draped in legends, the attinos' Imperial Collective currently reigns over the planet Sarno. History Foundations of Legend Much of the true history of the Collective has been lost, or can only be guessed at based on oral traditions. The legends say that the Empire was first founded by three siblings in a province that would become the Imperial Heartland. While each of the three were said to be competent in battle, they would each take on their own legacy. The eldest, Auraza, was a charismatic speaker, an unparalleled leader, and held more respect than any other person in the empire. The second, Guerra, was a famed warrior, unparalleled in strength and speed, and undefeated in battle. The third, Silveia, was a brilliant scholar, inventor and tactician. The three would leave their siblings, marry, start their own clans, and quarrel for nearly a decade. After a particularly gristly exchange, Silveia approached her siblings, and offered an alliance. Her clan had been losing members to external forces, and she desperately needed the aid of her siblings in finding vengeance. Together, the three allied their clans, and took up residence in what would become the Imperial City. Guerra led the charge against the enemies of their clan, quickly crushing them. Silveia maintained the city, and Auraza began to forge alliances. As they began to expand their claim to across the Vetacia region, each sibling would become the target of assassinations. Auraza was said to be attacked in a crowd, but when the assassin revealed themselves, the crowd blocked off the attacker from Auraza. It is said that they nearly tore the man apart. However, Auraza intervened, and would eventually wed the would-be attacker. Guerra, on the other hand, supposedly fought off 17 assailants singlehandedly. Legends say that once they discovered who sent the attackers, Guerra himself sent them a message demanding stronger warriors be sent to kill him next. Silveia once was nearly struck down in the night, but was able to trip up her attacker and strangle them with her bedsheets. After the attacks, the siblings decided that the only way they and those who swore them allegiance would truly be safe would be to conquer the planet. It was then that the Imperial Collective was founded, with three Imperial Families to watch over the children of the empire. Modernity Today, the three Imperial Families maintain the legacy of the siblings, holding on to the names of the founders of the Imperial Collective. The three families, Aurazo, Guerron, and Silvera, still lead the collective, with representatives of each family voting on, proposing, and giving final approval to decisions made by the rest of the Imperial Collective's government. The names and deeds of Auraza, Guerra, and Silveia are littered throughout modern tradition. For instance, The Imperial Army is still called Guerra's Legion. The most prestigious university in the empire is Silveia's School. Government The Imperial Collective is obviously governed by the three Imperial Families, who have power over laws and may propose amendments if they wish. However, the Imperial Senate is composed of dozens upon dozens of senators. Each region that the collective controls elects and sends 3 representatives to the senate. Their terms last 3 years. When a senator's term is ending, a replacement is elected. Senators are expected to be knowledgeable, young, and communicative with their constituents. To ensure this, no senator may have more than one successive term, though Senators are allowed to run again once they are replaced. This also allows those governing to focus on the senate's business, rather than being dragged away to campaign. To miss out on senate business is often taken as a personal failure for a senator, and can be grounds for an Imperial Investigation. Ideology and Culture Lineage is of utmost importance to the Imperial Collective. The current rulers of the Collective trace their bloodline back to its legendary founders, and pride themselves on their deeds. Names have a heavy weight in the Empire. Residents in the collective often keep their names to themselves. Children are not named for those who have done famous deeds, but strive for their own name to be just as prestigious. Just as with those of high prestige, if a member of the collective loses all respect, their name is bound to that connotation. Many families have changed their surnames to escape such attachments. Because lineage is so important, many families in the empire are quite large. Citizens of the Collective are expected to have two loyalties: to their empire, and of lesser importance, to their family. The Imperial Collective dutifully tracks pairings and detachments made by Citizens, keeping the clans' records for them. Despite this, many attinos bind themselves to many others, taking many partners and having many children. Adoption is also quite common, particularly within clans. As a result, the record keepers have an intensely difficult job, and becoming one is what many aspire to do. Combat is particularly important to the Imperial Collective. Children who grew up in the collective must go through a test of combat. Historically, children were meant to fight older siblings or family members and disarm or defeat them. In modern day, this is little more than a farcical show, displaying that the child is now an adult, someone strong enough to hold their own. In addition, joining the military is considered a noble pursuit, but because of the current peacetime, all children are encouraged to pursue their interests. Major Territories The Imperial Collective conquered the entire planet Sarno at the height of its aggression, and have since maintained dominance over the planet. The Collective also lays claim over Sarno's moons, but they are as of yet uninhabited. Category:Enn Elenen Factions Category:No Spoilers Category:Enn Elenen